Branching Out
Branching Out is the 4th episode of Original Object Overload. Plot Cold open The episode begins with Clock freaking out, as he couldn't believe his team lost for a second time. Elsewhere, Crayon thinks no one is going to vote for her, but Television tells her that no one likes her, and then comments he voted for her. Enraged, Crayon orders Melony to get the executioner, which is an anvil, to kill him. Meanwhile, Top Hat and Locky start arguing about the cause of their loss from last episode. Locky tells him that his art sucked, while he replies that she was the one who messed it up. Aggravated, Locky leaves, saying that he isn't invited to her birthday party, which she comments that she's having chocolate cake there, which shocks him. Popcorn and Snow Globe are then seen in a conversation. Snow Globe said he voted for Crayon, saying she has to go. He then asks Popcorn what she thinks of the newbies. She responds by saying Television is okay, but she's worried about Locky. Then then hope that either of the will make it far. Globe then joins their conversation. Snow Globe notices that he looks down and asks him why. He responds by saying Candy was being mean to him lately. After being asked how so, the scene switches to a montage of Candy throwing insults toward Globe. After the montage, Popcorn asks why Candy is being rude to Globe. He doesn't know, but notes that she hasn't been the same since he didn't notice the change in her stripes back in the first episode. Popcorn tells him that Candy is just being grouchy, which offends her, causing her to kick her away. Candy tells Globe that Popcorn insulted her, prompting Globe to tell her that she insults him all the time. She the hits him back by saying it was because he couldn't tell the difference in her stripe color. Snow Globe then tells her that nobody noticed her color change (not even Kite, whom Candy thought noticed). Snow Globe then asks who she voted for, and she reveals that she too voted for Crayon. Dusty then comes up to Casey, who is watching clouds. He notices that multiple clouds look like him, causing him to point them out continuously. Casey then realizes that it is time for the Elimination. As she points this out, Gamey appears and finishes her sentence. Elimination Trivia *This is the first episode where Team Time won the challenge. *This episode reveals that Top Hat likes chocolate, or at the very least chocolate cake. *This episode also reveals that Candy has been acting mean since no one noticed the change in her stripes back in "The End of the Beginning," most notably Globe. *The title is a reference to the term "branching out," meaning "doing other areas." *This is the first time Top Hat ever said the word "bloody." **It is a swear innuendo because "bloody" is a mild British swear word, so American viewers won't catch it at first. Category:Episode Category:Episodes where Team Time won the challenge Category:Original